Ivypaw
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: Ebony is turned into a cat, she and her cat Trinity escape from Ebony's backyard and they meet a patrol from ThunderClan. Note: I'm horrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

On a warm summer day Ebony would have gone out to play with her twin brother Mike, but she had asthma and couldn't be outside for very long. She sat by the window and let the sun warm her pale skin and brown hair.

Curled on Ebonys feet was her young long brown haired, blue eyed female cat Trinity. Ebony looked out the window watching her brother and male cousins playing tag. Ebony's family was having a family reuining at her house and she was left inside to be made fun of by her female cousins, who would all rather play with dolls nad stay clean instead of playing with baseball and getting dirty.

"You should be into dolls and cooking," her older cousin Emily would tell her, "not baseball and cars."

Ebony hadn't liked dolls except for her cat plushie, and after she set the home-ech classroom on fire while trying to make pancakes, she didn't dare try to do something else.

The only thing that could have made this week long family reunion worse was Ebony's father's stepmother, Ruth. Ruth had married Ebony's Grandfather about a month after Ebony's Grandmother was died in a bank robbery.

Ebony's Dad always told her that Ruth was a witch. But Ebony didn't believe him until she saw Ruth putting out the fire in the fireplace with water that came out of thin air.

Ebony, her brother Mike, her father and her mother lived in a small town in England. Her father was a pretty rich man and he owned most of the land outside the town. Their house was rather big.

It had four floors, without including the attic and the basement. On each floor there was a kitchen, four bathrooms, eleven bedrooms, and an office.

Ebony walked along the first floor hallway, Trinity following close by, when she heard a knock at the door. Ebony rushed to the door and opened it to see Grandmother Ruth standing there.

"Grandmother Ruth," Ebony said trying not to frown, "How've you been?"

"Don't give me any of that polite talk, girl." Ruth rsponded, "Where's little Mike, I've got something for him."

"He's out in the back playing with the others." Ebony said, "I'll show you there."

Ebony lead Ruth down the hallway and got to the back door, to notice that Trinity had run off. Ruth opened the door and was greeted by everyone who was outside, but nobody took notice of Ebony.

She walked back to the basement door, which was open just a bit and locked the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Ebony woke up to the sound of foot steps. She got up, walked up the stairs, opened the door and saw Grandmother Ruth walking down the hallway with Trinity inside the wire cage in her Grandmother's hands.

Closing the door quitely behind her, she followed Ruth to backyard garden. Ebony hid behind a bush and watched to see what Ruth was up to.

Ruth put the cage down and grabbed a shot with a blue liquid inside of it out of her pocket.

"Hold still you little vermon!" Ruth snapped at the cat as it tried to stay as far away as possible. "It will only hurt for a second!"

"Grandmother Ruth!" Ebony cried, jumping out from behind the bushes, "What are you doing with my cat!"

"I was simple given it a shot." Ruth said, "You know how quickly a cat can get sick."

"Except she had a shot two days ago." Ebony said. She walked over to the cage, opened it and pulled Trinity out. "Could you leave my cat alone please?" Ebony turned around and began to walk to the door.

"No!" Ruth cried, jumping at Ebony, "This must be done!"

Trinity jumped out of Ebony's arms and climbed over the fence. Ruth stuck to needle into Ebony's back and all the liquid shot into Ebony.

"What did you put in me!" Ebony yelled, falling to the ground.

"What was meant for the cat of yours!" Ruth snarled.

Ebony felt tired and weak but she got up and ran towards the gate door. She opened the door closed it behind her and ran into the forest.

She ran on for a short time until she was too exhausted to go any farther. She fell on the ground and just before she passed out, she saw Trinity running towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony opened her eyes to see she was laying on the forest floor. She tried to push herself up but something was wrong with her arms. She looked at her arms and almost screamed.

Her entire body was covered with cream colored fur, her feet and hands were paws and she had a cat tail.

"Ebony," a voice said behind her, "You're awake."

Ebony rolled over to see Trinity sitting just a couple of feet away.

"Trinity?" Ebony asked

"My name isn't Trinity," the pale ginger cat said, "That is what you named me. My real name is Marshpaw."

"Marshpaw?" Ebony asked, "Whatever, could you help me up?"

Marshpaw quickly helped Ebony up. She tried to take a step and fell over.

"You don't know how to walk like a cat." Marshpaw said, "Put one paw in front of you along with the back leg, then the other."

Ebony tried it and was okay with that pace. She and Marshpaw walked farther into the woods and soon came upon a puddle of fresh water. They drank their fill then continued walking.

"Marshpaw," Ebony said, "Where are we going?"

"My home," Marshpaw replied, "ThunderClan isn't too far away now."

"ThunderClan?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

They went a farther into the woods and it was almost night time when Marshpaw stopped.

"Marshpaw-?" Ebony asked

"Quite." Marshpaw hissed, "Someone's coming! Hide under that bush!"

They hid under the holly bush and just a moment later three female cats came into sight. One of them was white, another was light brown and the last was dark ginger.

"Did you hear something, Whitefur?" the dark ginger cat asked the white cat

"Yes," Whitefur replied, "At least I thought I did."

"Mabye you two were imagining it." the light brown cat said, "Come on, Squirreltail. Lets go back to camp."

"Okay, Leafpelt." Whitefur said, "Wait what's that?"

"What's what?" Squirreltail asked

The white cat walked up to the bush and decked down to see Ebony and Marshpaw.

"We've got some trespassers." Whtiefur hissed, "Come out here in the light where we can see you!"

Marshpaw pushed Ebony slightly and both of them crawled out. They sat side by side so that the three cats could see them.

"Marshpaw!" Squirreltail gasped, "You've come home!"

"But who is this one?" Leafpelt asked, motioning to Ebony "I've never seen her around here."

"Uh." Marshpaw began, "This is Ebony, she's the cat who helped me escape from the towleg nest."

"Oh." Leafpelt said. Whitefur leaned closer to Ebony and took a long sniff.

"She doesn't smell like kittypet." she said, "We should take her to the camp."

"Why?" Squirreltail asked

"Because Brambleclaw has to give his thanks to her." Whitefur purred

"How is Firestar?" Marshpaw asked, "Is he getting better?"

"No, he's caught green cough and I fear that if I don't do something soon, he'll catch black cough." Leafpelt replied,

"What are green cough and black cough?" Ebony asked them

"Green cough is an illness that strong cats can defeat." Leafpelt said, "Black cough is an illness that very few survive from."

"Is there coughing and weakness when a cat is sick with it?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Leafpelt asked.

"I might be able to help you with it." Ebony said, "I know an herb that can stop any illness and most of the cats have lived to see the next generation of cats, before their death."

"An herb?" Whitefur asked.

"What kind of herb?" Squirreltail asked.

"She can tell you later!" Marshpaw said, "First, we have to get back to camp!"

"She's right you know." Leafpelt said.

"Follow us, then." Whitefur said.

"Ebony can't run." Marshpaw said, "She's had trouble with walking since before I was captured."

"We'll walk." Squirreltail said, "Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

They walked through the forest in silence, even though Leafpelt wanted to hear what the herb looked like.

"Leafpelt," Squirreltail said, "She can tell everyone when we get to the camp."

"Whitefur." Marshpaw began, "Is Robinpaw doing better in his training?"

"You can ask him when as soon as you see him." Whitefur replied.

"Ebony, your pretty quite." Squirreltail said "Have you always been that way?"

"Every since I was seperated from my family." Ebony responded.

They walked a little farther and soon came to an old tree house. It was pretty big and high up in the tree, and a few floor boards were covered with moss. From the ground to the tree house was a staircase that wrapped around the trunk.

"Here we are." Leafpelt said, "Come on."

Leafpelt jumped onto the first step and walked up to the first platform. The others caught up to her and they continued up. They soon came to the top of the stairs.

A door was in front of them and there was a hole at the bottom. Whitefur slipped through, followed by Squirreltail and Leafpelt, Marshpaw went next then Ebony came last.

Inside the tree house were over turned chairs and a table. Vines and moss were draped over them to make them small caves. There was no one in site and it seemed to be too quite.

"ThunderClan!" Squirreltail called, "It's only us!"

Many cats stuck their heads out of the caves' and looked towards the door.

"Squirreltail!" called a large brown tom, "Any luck?"

"Brambleclaw!" Marshpaw yeowled, running towards the cat, "I'm back!"

Marshpaw and Brambleclaw gave each other a quick lick, then looked towards Ebony.

"Who is that?" Brambleclaw snarled, "A rough?"

"Mabye she's a kittypet!" hissed a tall black tom.

"This is Ebony." Whitefur said, "She saved Marshpaw from a towleg nest."

All the cats looked shocked, none of them spoke for a long moment.

"Why should we believe what she says?" asked a young pale gray tom, "For all we know she could be a spy for ShadowClan!"

"Be quite, Sootpaw." Leafpelt said to the cat, "She also knows a cure for green cough."

"A cure for green cough?" asked a dark gray she-cat, "Come on, Leafpelt. I taught you there was no such thing a long time ago."

"I know that, Cinderpelt." Leafpelt said, "But she is sure about herself."

"Leafpelt!" called a voice from behind one of the chairs, "What is that noise?"

Leafpelt ran to the other side of the chair and came back a moment later with a ginger tom leaning on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" the ginger tom asked Ebony, "I've never seen you before."

"Her name is, Ebony." Whitefur replied, "She saved Marshpaw from a twoleg house."

"You don't look like any kittypet I ever met." the ginger tom said, "I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. What do you want here?"

"She knows a cure for green cough, father." Squirreltail said.

"A cure?" Firestar asked. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it-" Marshpaw began.

"She doesn't need you to answer for her, Marshpaw." Firestar snapped at the cat. "Ebony?"

"Yes, it's true, Firestar." Ebony said.

"How good are you at hunting?" Firestar asked.

"I've never done it before." Ebony said.

"Then how did you eat?"

"I, dug through trash cans."

"Trash cans?" A blue and brown she-cat said, "What's that?"

"There are trash cans all over the place," Ebony replied, "I found them behind towleg nests mostly."

"That doesn't matter right now!" A small red tom shouted from the other side of the room. "Sandstorm is getting worse and if we don't do something soon, she'll catch black cough!"

"Ebony," Firestar said, "If I made you a cat of ThunderClan would you show Leafpelt the cure?"

"I'd do it anyway." Ebony said, "Leafpelt come on, I'll show you the herb!"

Leafpelt shook her head and said. "I've got to try and keep Sandstorm's fever from going any higher." She looked towards the red cat, "Redpaw, get the other apprentices and go with Ebony."

"Yes, Leafpelt." Redpaw replied running towards one of the chairs.

A moment later Redpaw returned with two other cats. Marshpaw had gotten three others and was standing next to Ebony.

"Come on." Marshpaw said, leading the way back through the door. "Where do we need to go?"

"The closest, pond, river or stream." Ebony said.

They jumped down the stairs and soon came to the bottom to wait for the others.

"What's an apprentice?" Ebony asked.

"I'll tell you later." Marshpaw said, "Come on you have to run."

The other cats ran ahead and Ebony ran as fast as she could to keep up.


	5. Chapter 5

The group of cats soon came a pond. It wasn't very deep but Ebony was a cat now so it would be alot deeper then normal.

She looked around the bank and soon spotted a bundle of lilypads. Ebony crawled into the shallow bit of the water and dragged each of the lilypads onto the sand.

"What can we do to help?" Redpaw asked.

"Help me get these lilypads onto the sand." Ebony coughed, pulling another lilypad from the water.

The other cats jumped into the shallow water and began to drag the lilypads off out of the water. Ebony inspected each lilypad and soon found that what she was looking for wasn't there.

"Can any of you swim?" she asked the cats as she looked up.

"Swim?" the dusty gray tom asked, "Are you joking? The only cats that can swim around here are from WaterClan!"

"Then I'll have to do this by myself." Ebony replied, walking to the egde of the shallow water, "I'll be right back."

Ebony took a deep breathe and jumped into the water. It wasn't more then a foot deep to her, but if she were human it would have been more like six inches. She crawled around the bottom of the pool for a few seconds then pushed up with all her might to the surface of the water.

Her broke through and she looked towards the shore. All the cats were stareing at her. Each of them had their unblinking eyes watching her.

Ebony dived again and came to the bottom of the pond and found the moss at the bottom. She pulled the moss up from the muddy floor with her teeth and as soon as she had a bundle of it, she pushed herself to the surface.

She paddled to the shallow waters, making sure not to let go of the moss. Each of the cats were still watching her. Ebony padded onto the sand and set the moss down.

"How did you do that!" Marshpaw asked, "I thought you couldn't walk right!"

"Just because I can't walk," Ebony said, looking up, "doesn't mean I can't swim."

"What is this thing?" a small silver she-cat asked sniffing the moss.

"That is the moss found at the bottom of ponds, pools and lakes." Ebony replied.

"Okay, but there isn't any time for questions right now!" Redpaw exclaimed. "We've got to get this back to Leafpelt!"

Ebony clambered out of the water, grabbed the moss and the group of cats ran through the forest back to the ThunderClan camp.


	6. Chapter 6

'How did I get myself into this mess?' Ebony thought to herself, as they ran through the maze of trees.

The moss tasted like the slime Ebony's mother called smashed potatos, but Ebony knew perfectly well that it was actually smashed turnips.

Ebony had finally figured out how to ran as a cat, and was now going at the same pace as the others.

"There's the Cracked Rock!" Redpaw exclaimed from the front of the group, "We're almost home!"

"Cracked Rock?" Marshpaw said out loud, "REDPAW, STOP!"

Redpaw and the others all skidded to a hault and looked back at Marshpaw.

"What is it Marshpaw?" he asked, looking like he was about to bite Marshpaw's head off. "If we don't hurry, we won't get there in time!"

"Redpaw, there aren't any cracked rocks in ThunderClan territory!" Marshpaw hissed, "Except for the one near the Sand Hills!"

"But, Leafpelt said-"

"Do you think that Leafpelt ever goes hunting now that she's a medicene cat?" Marshpaw hissed, "If what I think is right, we're nearly to the gathering point, it'll take us atleast half the night to get back now!"

"You mean that we're so far out," the golden brown tom began, "That we'll get there in time to only save one of them?"

"Yeah, unless we turn around right now and head towards the moon." Marshpaw explained, "Come on, I know the way!"

"You can go your way, Marshpaw." Redpaw hissed, "I'll go my way!"

Redpaw turned back to the west and continued on his way, followed by more then half of the cats. The cats that stayed were, the silver she-cat, the golden brown tom, the black-and-orange she-cat and Rustpaw, Marshpaw's brother.

"Aren't you going to go with the 'all mighty leader'?" Marshpaw asked them.

"We don't really like Redpaw," Rustpaw said, "We'd rather go with you and Ebony."

"So then, you four believe that, Ebony got me out of the twoleg nest?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" the silver she-cat asked.

"Nevermind." Marshpaw meowed, "We have to get to camp. Do any of you have an idea or a short cut?"

"I have o-one." the black-and-orange she-cat spattered.

"Then lets hear it, Sweetpaw." Marshpaw said. "You have our attention."

"W-well, Spiderpelt has been training me since, Rainwisker, d-died." the she-cat began. "But, Spiderpelt s-showed me a cool trick to avoid danger with other Clans."

"What was that?" the green eyed tom asked.

"W-we have to climb that tree over there." she responded, looking at the large pine tree behind them.

"Can you climb, Ebony?" Marshpaw asked, looking at Ebony, who noded.

"Follow me!" Sweetpaw exclaimed, running over to the tree and jumping onto it. "Come on!"

The silver she-cat and the golden brown tom followed her. Marshpaw motioned for Ebony to go first in case she fell.

She took a leap and grabbed the bark of the tree. One paw at a time she climbed up the trunk to the branch where the others were waiting.

"I'll go first." Sweetpaw said, once Marshpaw had gotten up. "Do what I do."

Sweetpaw ran to the end of the branch and jumped, landing on the branch on the another tree.

"It's easy!" Sweetpaw exclaimed, "You can do it!"

The silver she-cat did the same and landed beside Sweetpaw. Then the golden tom did so. Ebony took a deep breath, ran across the branch, jumped and landed.

Marshpaw came next, then Rustpaw came last. They continued jumping from branch to branch, and the soon came to a clearing.

They climbed down the tree and ran into the clearing, to find the ThunderClan camp. Then ran up the stairs and jumped through the hole.

"ThunderClan!" Marshpaw yeowled, "We're back!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank StarClan!" Leafpelt exclaimed, running from the den on the other side of the camp. "Follow me."

Ebony followed Leafpelt into the den. Inside a pale ginger and brown she-cat was lying in a nest near the back of the den.

"Let me see that herb." Leafpelt mewed. Ebony handed the moss to the brown cat and she looked very impressed. "How did you find this?"

"I found it on the bottom of a pond." Ebony replied, "It should be ground into a fine powder then put onto a piece of meat."

"Then give the meat to the sick cat?" Leafpelt asked, "Are you sure your not from around here?"

"I'm sure." Ebony said, "If I were from around here I wouldn't have gone into that Twoleg nest."

Leafpelt began to grind the moss into a powder. After about an hour or so, it was a powder, more like a pile of mush, but a powder all the same.

"Go and get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile outside." Leafpelt said, "Smallest you can find."

Ebony went outside and began to look in the pile of fresh-kill. She picked up a small mouse and went back into the den.

"I'm not sure how to do this." Leafpelt said, looking at the powder. "Can you show me how?"

"Sure." Ebony said, putting the mouse in the ground. "I'll show you."

Ebony pulled the mouse open a little way. Then she took a paw full of the powder and slipped it into the mouse.

"What now?" Leafpelt asked, "Just give it to her?"

"No." Ebony said, "Hold it closed and shake it. Make sure you don't get any of it into your mouth."

Leafpelt did so, then placed the mouse next to the brown she-cat's nose. The brown cat opened her green eyes and sniffed the mouse.

She began to eat it. Ebony sat in silence as Leafpelt's ear twitched.

"Leafpelt," the brown she-cat coughed, "What in StarClan did you put into this?"

"An herb." Leafpelt answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel like I'm better then I was last night."

Leafpelt held the she-cat's paw for a moment, then looked at Ebony.

"She doesn't have a fever." Leafpelt purred. "Quickly do the same for Firestar!"

Ebony went and got another mouse, put the powder in it, shook it and went to the den near the camp enterance.

She scratched on the door and she heard Firestar cough.

Ebony slipped into the den and found the ginger tom lying in a nest of pine nettles. She put the mouse down in front of him then backed away. Firestar looked at it for a moment, then looked up at Ebony.

"You've brought me fresh-kill?" Firestar asked. "The only time anycat brings me fresh-kill is when they think I'll die."

"I don't think you'll die." Ebony said, "Please eat, you'll feel better."

Firestar sniffed the mouse then took a bite of meat out of it. Ebony sat watching as Firestar ate the mouse.

He looked up at Ebony, and smiled. His bright green eyes twinkled.

"You put the herb into this mouse didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Ebony said, looking down at her paws. "I should have asked you before I did it but-"

"There is no need to say your sorry." the tom said. "But I believe that it is working."

"Are you feeling any better?" a voice behind Ebony mewed.

Ebony turned and saw Leafpelt and the brown she-cat standing in the doorway.

"Sandstorm." Firestar purred. "Your alright."

"So are you." Sandstorm mewed, sitting next to the ginger tom. "Stupid furball."

"Ebony." Firestar said, "You helped our Clan."

"And saved our leader." Sandstorm put in.

"So I think," Firestar mewed, "That you would make a fine warrior one day."

"Me?" Ebony asked, "A warrior?"

"Does that mean you accept?"

"Yes, Firestar." Ebony purred.

Firestar stood up and walked outside, followed by the other three. The ginger tom stood on top of the rock in the middle of the clearing and yeowled to the cats.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yeowled. "Let all those you can catch prey meet here around the Round Rock!"

The cats walked out of the dens and around the rock. Ebony could see that the only apprentices that were there were, Marshpaw, Rustpaw, Sweetpaw, Silverpaw and Greenpaw.

"Today, a miracle has come from StarClan." Firestar mewed, "A cure for greencough has been found!"

The cats purred and Marshpaw looked over at Ebony.

"But it was not by chance that it was found." he continued, "For StarClan led a young she-cat to Marshpaw, who was held prisoner in a Twoleg nest."

"This she-cat found the cure," he mewed, "And I think that she should become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Ebony, please step up here." Firestar said.

Ebony climbed onto the rock and stood before the ginger tom.

"Ebony, do you promise to serve ThunderClan even if it may cost you your life?"

"I do."

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Ivypaw!"

"Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" the cats called.

"And if I'm not mistaking, Brambleclaw you haven't got an apprentice." Firestar mewed to the brown tabby. "Would you be willing to take Ivypaw as your apprentice?"

"Yes Firestar!" Brambleclaw purred.

"And will you also accept the name of leader?" Firestar asked.

"Leader?" Brambleclaw asked, "But your getting better!"

"I know." Firestar said, "But I'm getting to old for the task of leader. I am resigning as leader and going on as the elder, Fireheart."

"But-" Brambleclaw objected.

"Cinderpelt!" Firestar called. "I wish for you to take my name away!"

Cinderpelt walked out of the den on the other side of the camp. She stepped onto the rock and looked up at the sky through the hole in the roof.

"StarClan?" she mewed. "Is this your wish?"

A shooting star flew across the sky and Cinderpelt nodded to Firestar.

"As ThunderClan's old Medicine Cat," the gray she-cat said, "I accept your old name, Fireheart."

Fireheart looked at Sandstorm who purred. Fireheart jumpped off the rock and he, Sandstorm and Cinderpelt walked into the elder's den.

"Brambleclaw." Leafpelt mewed. "Tomorrow, we shall go to the Moonpool for you to gawn your nine lives and name."

The cats went back into their dens and Ivypaw walked into the apprentice den. Marshpaw mewed a greeting then nodded to the nest beside the enterance.

Ivypaw curled into a ball and just before she fell asleep, she thought to herself.

'I am a cat now. This is my life and there is nothing that can change that.'


End file.
